


Art inspired by Quiet Compagny

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Desert, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reporter, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Quiet Compagny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quiet Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822561) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



I've just read Quiet Compagny by Sophia_Bee.  
It’s an AU with a very interesting and rare subject. Most of the story is happening in Syria. War and chaos are everywhere.  
The author has done extensive research and backgrounds are very well described. 

Erik in the role of a war photographer is really credible (and totally sexy!). In this fanart I’ve mix two scenes : one in the desert where Erik take a picture of Charles when he’s smiling (I've a crush on fanfics where Erik has Charles as model) , and an other where they just come to escape death and they are comforting desperatly…

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150315084454228045.jpg)


End file.
